Turbo-Tastic Love
by ForeverAquarium
Summary: Um this Is a Vanellope and Turbo Love/ Friendship... Not sure yet which one yet. AU Mid-evil period Prince Turbo. Witch/Princess/ghost Vanellope. Rated T Cus I'm Paranoid plus... Things heh (on Hold for a LONG time)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a great day for Turbo not only had he concurred three kingdoms but he had also destroyed his kingdoms biggest threat, Rocket Races. He looked around the even newer kingdom he had received from his Father. He hated the man with all his stone cold heart and could not wait till be rid of his father though while his father was still alive he would act like the perfect son for him. He laughed cruelly and pushed aside the servant that had opened the door and gave a snort as she fell out the window into the moat. He looked around the room dark and snarled at the size. 'This will not do my room at home was so much bigger... But it will have to suffice for now.'

He grabbed his helmet, pulled it of his head, and ran his fingers through his raven black hair. His icy blue eyes glanced around the dark chocolate brown room and he groaned loudly as he lay down on the big bed and groan loudly as the satin blankets surrounded him. He sat up and looked down at his clothes with utter disgust and removed every article of cloth on his body. He grabbed a old clothes and rapped it around his waist and opened the door and began to walk down the hall to the bathing room. He laughed darkly as women walked passed there head lowered with a dark blush gracing there face Turbo knew he exactly why the were looking down with his perfectly sculptured tan body, his bed head styled hair and being at the ripe age of 20.

He opened the door and gagged slightly as the smell of bubble gum over flowed all in his senses he grabbed the wall near by and covered his face slightly retching and shut the door as he walked inside the room. He went over to the tub and stared with horror at the pink bubbles floating around. His nose flared with disgust and slipped his hand into the water intent to let the water out when something grabbed his hand and tried to drag him in. He jerked his hand out of the water and looked at it with horror written on his face. He glanced at the water with accusing look and slammed his hand back in the water and swished it around to see if he could find the thing. He growled slightly disappointed when he could find nothing and pulled his hand out along with the plug letting the disturbing bath water flow down the tubes. He looked around the now drained tub and sighed wanting to kill whatever had dared try to drag him into the nasty pink filth. He plugged the bath again and ran the water again. He looked around and grabbed a tube of bathing salts and dumped them in. The smell of gum slowly left his senses he sighed almost happily. He removed the cloth and stepped into the tub and slid down letting the water come up to his neck before he stopped it. He groaned slightly as the warm water soaked into his skin. He closed his eyes and finally aloud himself to relax.

His eyes shut open as he felt something enter the bath. On the other side of the tub a lovely young maiden around the age of 17 had climbed in with him. "What are you doing in here!?" He snarled playfully and smirked at her. The girl smiled playfully and chuckled at him as she placed her hand on his face stroking it slightly and her mouthed open but no noise was hear he could only see her lips move. He laughed slightly and grabbed the girl and pulled her into his lap. "Yes yes what ever you say dear." He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She giggled slightly and nuzzled his neck. He laughed slightly and pulled her back to his face and kissed her. "I love you."

His eyes shot open and he looked around and sighed he was still in the tub by himself. 'A-A dream? Who was that girl?'He groaned and pulled himself out and toweled himself off. He rapped another towel around his lower half and gave the room a look over then left.

A giggle began ringing through the air and the shadow of a young girl stood next to the draining tub. It glanced around curiously and sat on its edge. "Will he be the one to free me or will he join us in our curse?" She wondered out loud. Two other dark figures appeared next to her, one placed his hand on her right shoulder while the other one placed it's huge hand on her head and ruffled her shadowy hair.

"We will just have to wait to see Princess maybe he is maybe he will only time will tell." The figure nodded and stood up then all three of them disappeared into the shadows.

Turbo looked around and shook his head trying to get the girl out of his head and went back to his new room. As he opened the door some maids tried to leave.

"S-sorry Sir We were just cleaning the room." The maid who was thrown out the window the first time whimpered softly. He snarled darkly and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just get out of my sight." They nodded quickly and practically ran out of the room leaving the door open for the prince to enter. He laughed softly and got dressed into his night clothes, grabbed his sword and placed it next to him in the bed. He blew out the candle and closed his eyes. 'Things will always go my way I am the best their ever will be.' He thought to himself before drifting of to sleep.

Hey everyone ForeverAquarium Here! This is just a Drabble I'm not sure if I'll continue. If I get enough comments then I will continue this story. It will be TurboxVanellope or as I call them TurboCandy! *silence* Hey I know it's not great but that's what I call them! Yes I know Turbo has YELLOW EYES but In this story he has blue BUT don't worry His CUTE BRIGHT YELLOW EYES will come in later if I choose to continue LEAVE HIS EYES ALONE please? Now then I have a problem I was reading this story Called "Second Chance." BUT SOME REVIEWS on it where mean. They said it was like this story called "Ghost Boy" Well How dare you SIRS/MADAMS! It might have started like that but it could have changed over time just because it SEEMED the same does not mean it was going to be just like it. BUT NOW WE WILL NEVER KNOW BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE CRUEL AND MADE THE ATHOR GET RIDE OF IT! I hope that you all are happy! I was going to read ghost boy before this happened but know I just don't think I will I'm just to PO'd to do that right now maybe later in 5 to 6 years I will just not now. Then to the author I'm sorry you unplugged your story and I wish you didn't but it's ok… *sweatdrops* anyway If you all want me to continue this story them please review. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Turbo was not happy and when he was not happy people knew better than to mess with him... or so he thought. Turbo had not slept very well last night, his dreams had kept him tossing and turning throughout the night. Each time he awoke the image of the girl would fade till all he could see was a smudge. This contributed to Turbo's sour attitude when he got up the next morning. He had gotten dressed after pushing the girls that had come to change him into his day clothes out of his room,feeling slightly merciful, and made sure one of them broke there foot in the door, to make up for not killing them right there, and heard a satisfying snap and the girl opened the door wide enough for her to get her foot out of the door and retreat down the hall with the help of her fellow servant. Turbo snorted slightly and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

He glared at everyone that passed by and snarled at them as he walked to the kitchen. The cooks inside all jumped with surprise and bowed to him.

"P-Prince Turbo w-we um... will have breakfast ready very soon..." He glanced over at the cook who was speaking to him. He had short brown hair that framed his face and big green watery eyes. Turbo growled darkly and grabbed the small cook by his hair and pulled him up so they could be eye to eye making the boy wince as he feet left the ground and tears rolled down his heart shaped face.

"Thhut up you peace of Filth! I do not care what you thay. NOW GET OUT OF MY THIGHT!" He shouted, his lisp slowly reappearing, with his anger as it added to it as we'll, and threw the boy to a wall. The boy gave a yelp and fell limp to the floor. Everyone became quiet and deathly still as Turbo glared around at all of the servants then grabbed 2 apples and walked out of the kitchen letting the door slam shut. He grabbed his bag from the statue he had placed it on before he had entered the kitchen and shoved them inside it along with the knife he snatched off the kitchen boy. He walked down the hall till he reached the front of the castle doors and pushed the door open, strutted outside, leaving the door open, and walked to the stables to get his horse so he could ride.

"Prince Turbo where are you going?" A dull voice said from behind him as the owner of the voice walked to him. Turbo groaned and looked at the shorter man behind him. He had seaweed green hair and white hair showing in streaks and light blue eyes filled with knowledge. His slightly wrinkled face showing no emotion.

"Thour where do you think I'm going?" He said the anger still burning inside of him and threating to come out but he could never yell at the man he was the only one he really cared about in his life. "I'm going out to ride of courthe." He grabbed the reins of the snow white horse and pulled himself up. "You are in charge till I return underthtood?" The older man nodded and bowed.

"Yes my prince also I hope you can burn your anger off sir." Turbo nodded and walked across the ground as the door lowered over the moat he grounded his teeth at the slow pace Calhoun, the horse, snorted softly as they walked across the wooded plank. Calhoun could sense Turbo's anger and gave a soft whine. He patted her neck and gave her a strained smile.

"It's ok girl It's nothing." She snorted and tossed her head her short blonde mane becoming messy. She knew that when Turbo was upset only riding could calm him down. As soon as Calhoun's hooves meet the green grass she broke out into a run. Turbo sighed softly the wind whipped his against his face and Calhoun's hooves quaked the earth his eyes becoming half open his vision slowly becoming clearer as the adrenaline inside him started pumping through him. His Icy heart melting as the warm wind blew past him excitement and joy helping it melt and all his frustration seemed to have locked themselves away in his heart to let them grow and fester. The hill, plants, and animals breezed past the young prince and mare as they practically flew across the village. Soon they reached a dark forest and Calhoun skidded to a halt in front of it, releasing a soft whine of worry. Turbo looked around the entrance of the forest and spotted a sign and trotted the nervous Calhoun over to it. "The Evergreen forest... Come on Calhoun let's g-" he stopped talking and glanced around. "Did you hear that Calhoun?" He shut his eyes and slowed his breathing seeing if he could hear the noise again. A scream of pain and horror soon reached his ears for a second time causing his eyes shooting open as the sound swept through him with familiarity and rocked his heart, the anger almost letting go inside his heart with excitement. Turbo got off of Calhoun and pulled his bag, sword off her and hung them them around himself with the sword firmly rapped around his waist. "You stay here Calhoun I'll be back later ok?" He pulled an apple out of the bag and held it up to her muzzle the horse sniffed it curiously then bite into it. Turbo smiled tenderly at her and patted her nose. Silently he turned his back to her his sword swishing at his side and headed into the forest. As Turbo looked around he seeing creatures run past him in the shadows seemingly all to be heading to the same place their bloody red eyes gleaming with hunger and curiosity as they stalked past him. He realized they could feel the pull towards the sound of weakness like he could and a small twisted smile placed itself open his lips.

"Well then let's get this hunt on then." He cracked his neck and continued down the overgrown path swiping the sword through the grass cutting it as he walked and pulled the knife out of the bag and stabbed at the bats the screeched in his ears. His need to spill whatever was screaming's blood was increasing and his frustrations from last night and this morning were slowly leaking out feeding his need of spilling something or someones blood. He soon reached a cave and stopped in front of it and listened. A small whimper was coming out from not very far inside of it and it sent a shiver of excitement down his spine as he stepped inside and slide his sword in it's shelf and slide the kitchen knife into his boot as he continued to walk in the cave.

"Hello is somebody their? Are you hurt?" He shouted doing his best to act kind to get his prey to trust him. Their was a shuffling from in front of him and a sniffle.

"WWho are you mister?" It was the voice of a small child male, if he was hearing things right, about the age of 5 to 6 years old. Turbo chuckled slightly in his mind and knew that murdering this child would help him take the edge off of his anger. He smiled sweetly at the child not letting his face fall as he plan its death and walked slowly closer to him and patted his head.

"My name, little one, is not important right now I would like to know why you are here." He said acting like his awful father almost making him self gag and puke. The child slowly slipped father back into the darkness of the cave and released a small sob.

"I-I wwas playin wwith my best friend wwhen suddenly our ball rolled into da forest and I wwent in here to get it wwhen I gotted hurt by some monster. I screamed as loudly as I could but nobody came. It took my arm and it hurts still and its scares me to look at it." The boy said slightly sobbing while listening to the boy's sob story was slightly ticking off Turbo. He sighed and walked into a little ways into the darkness and crouched down his back popping slightly and a small mutter of choice words came rolling out of his mouth. Then he smiled kindly in the direction the small voice had some from.

"Well kid I'm here now. Do you want me to make the pain and the scariness go way?" The boy nodded slightly and walked towards Turbo fully expecting to be helped by the strange man. Turbo grasped the boys and and grabbed the knife out if his boot and hide the shine of it and pulled the boy close. "Trust me once I'm finished with you you won't feel anything you WASTE OF SPACE!" He snarled and pushed the boy up against the wall and brought the knife down to go through the little child's chest.

"STOP!" The boy disappeared along with the knife Turbo spun around and snarled with all his frustration breaking loose and pulled out his sword. In front of him stood a woman about 6 foot 6 inches, her hair was long and as dark as night itself, her skin was tan, freckles decorated her cheeks along with a sad disapproving frown, her clothes screamed witch to turbo causing his anger was slowly growing darker, and in her jewelry covered arms was the child his arms intact and clothing changed to a bright golden. "How dare you attack a helpless breathing creature like that I will not stand for it Turbo!" Turbo growled at the witch and raised the blade. His eyes never leaving the two people in front of him.

"How do you know my name you witch!?" his stance becoming stiffer. The witch giggled softly and looked at him with steady eyes. Her frown switched to a small smile she then shook her head and tried to regain her frown.

"I am the Witch of life and the boy you attacked is my little brother" She let the boy go and he floated over to her side. "Is the Seer of Hope. We have been watching you for some time now Turbo, watching you grow up, hoping you would change the path on your own and trying to help you, but at the thought of murdering a young child that had given you it's trust you have been found to be guilty and must now suffer the consequences of your actions!" Turbo laughed and looked the witch straight in the eyes and watched the surprise flicker in them.

"Oh please I have done nothing wrong I am perfect and I won't be affected by any curse YOU lay I am just the best at everything no one can defeat me!" The little boy looked at the woman as Turbo gloated and tilted his head as if asking for permission then seemed to get it with the slightest of nods from her he looked towards turbo and disappeared then suddenly reappeared in front of him the hood of his clothing covering his eyes and pulled the sword out of his hand and flung it into the back of the cave slipping into the wall like butter. Turbo blinked and suddenly realized what had happened and growled.

"Oh big deal so you could do that Clap Clap Clap." He said mockingly. The boy said nothing as he floated back to his sister and shook his head. The witch sighed as if disappointed but not in the boy as he could tell from the look she gave turbo and raised her arms and let a breath of air escape her eyes glowing with mystical power and dancing in a small circle causing the dirt to get kicked around and it seemed to dance along with the woman.

"Netros Lusa Nakoto Namese dorate Lumas tro calet tanyo poracos!" The witch chanted. Blue smoke coming from her hands and surround turbo. Electricity shot through him and blood came like a waterfall from his mouth as he fell to his knee's. "Prince Turbo If your as oblivious as you seem then you probably could not tell but you have been cursed when you get back to your castle everyone who works and lives their will be gone and slowly if you do not learn to love some besides your self then you will become a monster! Only true love can break your spell Turbo." The witch turned around and disappeared into a pink light while the seer stayed. Turbo got back up and leaned against the wall gasping for air and glared cruelly at the seer.

"What? Are you going to curse me as well?" The boy smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Turbo...I am a seer I can't curse anyone but I can see futures and I havve seen all of your possible futures and I wwould recommend do not mess this up all I wwish to see you happy. You havve 4 wweeks startin tomorroww." Then he walked over to Turbo and placed his hand over Turbo's heart and transported the surprised Turbo to the front. "I can only take you this far from the forest right now I've got something to do." He smiled slightly and let go of Turbo. Turbo leaned against a near by tree and turned to glaredat the boy just realizing the boy's hood had fallen. He stared with shook as a face from his past stared at him. he had a circular face with blazing orange hair and dark blue eyes which was almost purple stared at him with a small sad smile.

"Hiruma? but... but.." The boy placed a hand over his lips and shook his head. His small hand slipped down to pat Turbo's cheek and removed his hand. "Hiruma... How can you still be alive I saw you die..." The young boy sighed and looked at the shocked Turbo.

"It's fine Turbo maybe some day I wwill be able to tell you... Okay?" He smiled and stepped back. Turbo looked at the younger boy with something close to fear and curiosity and nodded.

"F-Fine. But I do mithth you.. Old friend." The boy placed his hood over his face and smiled sadly, then disappeared leaving only purple smoke. Turbo looked at the smoke till it faded then growled darkly and stumbled out of the entrance. Calhoun gave a start as she saw he master looking horrible and trotted over to him then nuzzled him. He smiled weakly, petted her nose and slowly climbed onto her back, Calhoun started walking trying not to jostle the prince. She could tell that the young man's anger was replaced with something else...fear?she snorted and hoofed the ground worryingly and looked back at her rider. His face was a slightly ashen gray and his eyes looked of those of a man who had just come close to leaving and never returning again. She whined softly and licked his face causing him to smile slightly and pat her head.

"Hey I'm ok girl... Everything is going to be ok." He sound more like he was trying to convince himself more than her. Calhoun snorted then looked away slowly gaining speed to get back to the castle as soon as possible and have the prince back to his normal bossy cruel self instead of the frightened boy on her back. Turbo soon regained some of his color and attitude as he rode on her back. 'what am I thinking I probably just imagined the whole thing. Hiruma is dead and I imagined the curse and the witch and when I get home everyone will still be at the castle and Sour will welcome me home with his emotionless voice and send me to the bath for lunch.' He thought to him self as he pulled out the other apple and bite into it as they continued to run. Soon the castle could be seen but then Calhoun slowly began to trot as felt something stirring inside of her the closer she got to the castle. The drawbridge was lowered as if they had not pulled the bridge up from when they had left. Turbo smirk started to fall as he looked around the deathly quiet courtyard and led Calhoun to her stable. She looked around the stable with curiosity and let out a small whine of pain as she looked around the stable and strained at the ties. "Calhoun calm down! It's ok!" She continued to struggle against the reigns till she was in her little home. Turbo locked it up and smiled at her then patted her snout. "I'll go try to find everyone ok?" He then left the stable and began walking around the yard. He looked up on the walls to see if he could find anyone up there, the black smith, then the garden, no one. He turned around when he heard Calhoun neigh cut off and ran back to the stable throwing open the door to find her gone. He stared at the now empty stables and fell to his knees tears falling down his face.

"No... No no no no no no no no no no no no no no not Calhoun pleathe not Calhoun!" He sobbed feeling the full weight of the curse falling on his shoulders. " Not my horthe, please not my horthe!" He wept loudly as he realized just how lonely he was now. He jumped with surprise as he felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Hiruma smiling softly at him.

"Your not completely alone I wwent against sis's orders and left you one livvin person." Turbo looked behind him and his eyes stared with shock as he looked at his butler. " He seems to be the only person you care about the most and well your kinda helpless so I feel you need him." Turbo looked at the boy with shock then did something which shocked both of them, he hugged him.

"Er well um what ever now get out if my sight!" He said feeling awkward then pushed him away. The boy laughed softly then disappeared. Sour looked at were the boy had disappeared then walked over to turbo and held out his hand.

"I might not know what is going on exactly but no matter what I will stay with you." Turbo smiled softly and nodded and excepted the hand that was being held down to him and pulled himself up. He then proceeded to tell Sour an edited version of what had happened.

"Well I tried to save this child and this witch cursed because of it. The witches brother when helped me out because he saw how awesome I am and decided to help me. He was able to save you from whatever fate witch put on the kingdom." Sour looked at him with an raised eyebrow and stepped in front of Turbo's path. Turbo looked away knowing that he could tell that he was not telling everything and luring a bit.

"What would the curse be then my prince?" Turbo looked at Sour with surprise when he did not confront him about the lie and made him tell the truth.

"Um well I will slowly turn into a monster and if I can't find true love with in four weeks I will be a monster forever..." He looked down and smirked as he looked at himself and laughed. "Not that it won't be that hard with how I look." Sour nodded.

"Sir.. I'm sorry to say this but true love does not care about look but who you are as a person. True love only comes once and you don't want to let that person go you know it's true love when you can see the person in your dreams and would be willing to do anything for her. You can't find anyone who you love more than that person and anyone who hurts her you wish to destroy. Love is something which is much more powerful than war." Turbo looked at the man in front of him with surprise that the man actually had put such strong emotion in his voice when he talked about love. Sour's voice then reverted back to it's emotionless voice again. "At least that's what I've always been told."

Turbo smirked softly then sighed. "Fine lets try it your way. Tomorrow I want a proclamation to be put out that I, prince Turbo, will be looking for a woman to spend the rest of my life with." Sour sighed and nodded his head knowing that the prince still did not understand but nodded anyway and prepared the notes.

"As you wish sir." Turbo sighed softly and walked into the building holding it open for Sour knowing very well that if he didn't the man would walk right into the door as he focused on righting then he would have to fix his own food. He then shut the door and let the butler do what he wished as his instincts kicked in and he dodged all the furniture. Turbo watched this for a while then he headed down another hallway to a small library and closed his eyes letting the smell of books comfort him then he grabbed a random one and began to see if he could find anything about the witch of life or the seer of hope.

_Hi everyone I got reviews and some were not saying to continue but since some reviewers said they wanted more I came through! Oh and I have this head cannon were Turbo's lisp comes out when he get's very nervous or angry. The reason Turbo wanted to kill Hiruma is that he was frustrated and he likes to spill blood… so yah REVIEWS!_

**Ok by the 5 reviews I will continue this story! Now to answer the reviews:**

_**ThunderCracker76: **_I know but this is why I wanted to do his eyes any other color than his awesome yellow eyes. He will slowly turn into a monster.

_**Josie:**_ here you go! :3

_**Guest:**_ Oh Okay thank you I didn't know that Thanks!

_**OriginalPrincess:**_ D'aaawww your so sweet /3/

_**Guest:**_ Your sweet and awww thank you *hugs*

See you next chapter and purrlease review!


End file.
